BO2 Zombies
by eel3234
Summary: When Marlton figures Samuel out what will happen to the Green Run group.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fan fiction. I would really appreciate it if you guys left reviews, good or bad, they all ways help. Thanks and please enjoy. **

"Hey Marly, stop daydreaming and help Stupinger!" Misty yelled. Marlton immediately snapped out of his trance, grabbed his DSR-50, and shot 3 zombies near Samule. Unfortunately Marlton was too late and Sam fell to the ground. Misty, being the only one around, had to revive Sam. They exchanged disgusted looks and as soon as Sam was able to get up he ran away without saying a word. Misty got over it by killing more zombies. Russman was doing fine with his war machine, he looked almost as happy as Misty. Marlton on the other hand was having some trouble, his DSR-50 ran out of ammo and all he had was a pistol. When his pistol ran out of ammo Marlton shouted "DAMIT!", Misty then said "I'm coming Marly!" he then replied "My name is Marlton!" while Misty cleared out the rest of the zombies with her Remington. "Let's get out of here before more come." Russman said. "Very intelligent decision Russman" Marlton said, Russ replied with a harsh "Shut up boy". Marlton ignored it and continued talking about a good route. Samule immediately yelled "Why are we always listening to this nerd, aren't we all-" "Let Marlton talk Stupinger, it's not like you have any ideas." Sam was about to reply but Russ cut him off by saying "Let's hear it boy." "Well" Marlton continued "we have been going in circles this whole time, I say its time we break the chain by going somewhere else" "That helps Darlington" Sam retorted, "Just be quite Stu" Russman said annoyingly. "We will have to continue this great chat somewhere else boys, I here gut-gobblers closing in!" Misty said quickly as the others grabbed their weapons. Marlton gave Sam a look then took the lead with a new weapon he got from the box, a raygun. Misty followed then Russman and finally Sam.

They all got on the bus as it started moving to the next stop. Misty broke the silence and said "Hey Marly, have you ever tried like re-programing this thing to make it stop going in damn circles." Marlton replied "It is a logical idea that goes well with mine but I just don't have the tools to do so." Misty then said "How about you make another doohickey for that." For a moment everybody stood there in awe that Misty had actually said that, then Marlton sat down and started thinking out plans of his "doohickey". Samuel said "I cant believe a women thought of that." "STU!" Russman yelled. Misty ignored Russman and said to Sam "How sexist are you Stupinger, one day you will regret it!" "Why don't I regret it know!" Samuel snapped. "For Marlton's sake, I'll let you live" Misty replied angrily. "AHA! " Marlton yelled making everyone jump "I have a perfect idea!"  
I can do this but it'll take a while, we need somewhere safe to camp out." Marlton said excitedly. Misty then said "Well Marly if you say it I do it." Marlton blushed at the comment and said "I suggest the bus station." "Whatever you say I'll do it." Samuel said mockingly. Misty and Marlton gave Sam a look then got of the bus into the station, Russman and Sam followed.

A few hours later Russman had fallen asleep in some of the chairs, Marlton and Misty were siting together on the ground and Samuel was pretending to sleep by the front doors. He was listening to Misty and Marlton conversation about Marlton genius plan. "So Marl do you have all the parts." Misty said very sleepily. "Yes," Marlton replied "but it will still take a while. By the way if you're sleepy you should go to bed, I'm going to be up all night working on this." "I'd rather stay up with you." Misty said. Sam thought "whore" but Marlton blushed, before he could say anything back Misty said "You know I worried about you today, when you were daydreaming. What was so important then." Marlton blushed even more, then realized that she really wanted to know. So he told her "It wasn't a dream it was a thought. I thought about Samuel." Misty gave a disgusted look so Marlton continued quickly "I think I know why he can hear the Germans." Samuel was very worried at what Marlton had said. He was very smart and it wouldn't be surprising if he had found out. But he decided to listen a little longer before breaking the conversation. "I have hypothesis on what the Germans have done to do this but I will tell you the short version" Marlton checked to see if Misty was getting annoyed, seeing that she wasn't he continued "I-I have a feeling that the Germans created the zombies." Misty and Sam were very surprised "and like many Sam ate zombie flesh, he was chosen by the Germans and so were we." Misty was quite, obviously thinking. Samuel wasn't surprised that Marlton had figured him out, but at the fact that he thought the Germans had made zombies. He was sure Marlton had more information but knew he wasn't going to say it. "So that means Stulinger is infected." Misty said quietly, "Correct." Marlton replied. "I'm going to take a shower, then go to bed." Misty said while walking of to the bathroom. Marlton was surprised at Misty's reaction, but decided to ignore it and continue working on his machine, he had a lot of work to do. Samuel on the other hand just laid there in silence for the rest of the night.

**AN: I hope you like the story so far. It took me a while to think about it** **so I'm not sure how often I'll be updating, but for sure it won't be more than a week. Remember to review please!**


	2. A Day Out

**AN:Here is the next chapter. Most of this chapter will be in Samuel's perspective. Here you go, enjoy!**

"Alright everybody wake up!" Russman yelled. Marlton got up from his mess of work, Samuel sat up from his place and Misty was already awake leaning on the wall. "So what's the plan Darlton." Sam started. Marlton gave Samuel a kinda worried but scared look then said "We camp out here where it's safe and see what happens." What did he mean by "see what happens", Samuel was very worried at what Marlton had said, but was surprised that neither Marlton or Misty had said anything. "Hey Stupinger, you're with me." Samuel was to caught up to relize that everyone else had continued talking. "Were you even listining, Marlton staying here and working, Russman is staying too to protect Marlton WITH HIS NEW RAYGUN!" Misty said madly. "And us?" Sam asked "And we are serching for food" Misty finished. Sam didn't dare to make any comments of his, so all he said was "Let's go then."

It was very awkward walking with Misty, mostly because they hate each other. Misty then said quietly "I know what YOU would like to eat." Then, stupidly, Sam replied "What does that mean BITCH!" Misty then looked at him, but instead of seeing anger he saw pity. It was a look he never saw Misty use. Then he said "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mea-" "I know" she said quickly "you were awake, and heard everything." "ah, yeah." Samuel replied, "There is the Diner." "You get the food I'll watch your back." said Misty. "ummmmm." Sam said back Misty finished the conversation and said "What don't trust me." Samuel then entered the Diner doubtfully.

"K got all the food Misty...MISTY! Where are you this isn't funny." "Of course it isn't Stupinger, HELP ME DOWN!" Misty was hung upside down from her left foot with her hat on the ground and her pony tail messed up. Samuel starting thinking about all the things he could do to her but, he thought she deserved to be let down. With that he put the food on the ground and started untying her. "Wait, wait, Sam WAI-"Misty Fell, trying to brace herself. "Ops, are you ok Misty?" said Sam holding back the laughs. "I ah, I think I sprained my arm. But it doesn't matter, those assholes have my Remington!" Misty said "What assholes?" Sam asked. "Well" Misty answered "3 men. They all were buff but being myself I broke one of their arms, cut the other one in the leg, and kicked the last one in the balls!" Misty looked happy and mad. Samuel was surprised she did that much damage but knew she wouldn't lie about that. "So ones bleeding?" He asked "Of course" Misty said proudly "Ok, well did any hurt you?" "Don't tell Marly but" On the arm that she didn't sprain she had a bullet wound. "We have to, I don't know how to fix this and neither does Russman. The only one who does is Marlton, same with the other arm. But after words we will track them down with their blood trail. We will get your Remington back and take their weapons and supplies." "Sounds good to me." And with that the two of them headed back to the station.

"Russman, for the seventh time, I can do this on my own! Just please be quite." "Shut up boy, I'll leave you alone." "Well hey boys!" Misty said happily. "MISTY! What happened wha-" Then Marlton immediately looked at Sam "That was the last straw!" Marlton was grabbing for his gun when Misty ran in between them. Surprised it was Misty and not Russman Marlton said "What are you doing, HE HURT YOU!" "No he didn't Marly." She said quickly. Marlton looked at Sam who had a cocky smile then said "WELL WHO DID I'LL KILL HIM!" Misty blushed at what Marlton had said, then replied "It was three buff men and it was all so scary, oh Marly" Marlton quickly hugged her and said "It'll be okay." Russman and Samuel stood together. Sam said "Slut" but Russman said "That's cute. She probably gave them a fight right?" "Yep" Answered Sam. "Well" Russman continued "Let us see about are new enemies." "No" Marlton said "I have to heal her properly!" Misty blushed more. Sam could tell she loved being pampered, especially by Marlton. "Me and Stu can go alone." Russman replied "No we can't" Samuel said quickly "They have guns and other weapons, there also could be more of them. We should wait." Russman looked distressed then said "Alright, more sleep for. Better be quick with that boy, I need to bust some heads. No Frickiloes lately." Marlton, inspecting Misty closely said "I think I know the cause of that." "What's that Darlton?" asked Samuel. "Not now, taking care of Misty." Marlton said to a tune. "Yeah Stupinger!" Misty yelled. "Fine, well here's the food. I'm taking a nap" Samuel replied "I'm eating then taking a nap." Russman finished.

"ow ow ow OW MARL!" Russman awoke to that. "Someone's getting some." he said to himself as he walked over to the source. "I have to get the bullet out or you will get infected. It'll hurt but it'll hurt more if we leave it in." "Fine, remember, whatever you say." "What is all that racket!" Russman complained. "I am trying to take out the bullet in Misty's arm, everything else has been taken care of," Marlton answered "and now..." Misty yelped in pain "TA-DA, how does that feel Misty" Misty playfully punched Marlton and said "No warning?" "Best method" he replied.

**AN: So that's it for now. Still not sure about the update time but I'm making chapters quick so I think of it soon. Thanks for reading and please leave a reveiw!**


	3. The Super Market

**AN: Here is the next chapter. This chapter will mostly be in Marlton's perspective. Enjoy!**

"So when do we head out, he's not going to bleed forever." Samuel stated "A valid Statement Mr. Stuliger, we leave in an hour. That gives us time to get guns for Misty, and for Misty to rest up." "Misty, Misty, Misty! What ever." Samuel said before walking away. Marlton looked at Misty, sleeping on some blankets, then said "I'll kill those assholes."

"Russman is ready." "So am I." "Both of my guns are full of ammo, I presume to be ready." "Hell yeah! Let's do this boys!"

"How long does this damn trail go!?" Misty complained "Well" Marlton started to answer "The blood currently is fairly fresh, this points to the fa-" "English please, Darlton!" Demanded Samuel "We are close." Marton said annoyingly. "Is that it?" Russman asked "That is where the trail goes, there is a good chance that is it." Marlton replied. "Then let's go boys!" Misty said running toward a giant supermarket.

"Oh man, I wish we had one of these back at home." Misty said with awe. "We aren't here to browse." Samuel said "Stu is right, we're here to bust some heads remember?" Russman continued. "Don't worry Misty, we will be able to browse all we want afterwards." Said Marlton with a smile. "Okay Marly. Let's go huntin'!" She grabbed Marlton and ran off while he said "We're in teams of two!"

"Oh Marly, finally some more alone time." Misty said happily. Marlton blushed and said "I-I presume they might be over there!" "Okay lead the way." Misty said grabbing Marlton's arm. Marlton likes Misty, a lot, but every time she does something like this he pushes her away. He hates skin contact but, wants to make her happy. "Marly, you alright?" "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Misty."

"Hey Stu, see anything? I sure don't." Russman asked. "When we're done I'll find you some glasses like mine, or Darlton's." Samuel said. "I don't want to be a nerd. I don't need them." Russman said back. Samule waited for a second, saw a junk food isle and said "This is boring, lets eat!"

"Damn, this store is big! How will we find those assholes in here?" Misty whinned "I don't know dar- erh- Misty." Misty blushed. Idiot, don't call her DARLING! "Ahhh let's go this way!" Marlton said pulling his arm away from hers. "Wait, I think we need to talk about Samuel."

"Mmmm mm! That shit is good!" Russman said in joy. "Alright, I think we ate enough. Let's find those guys before they find us." Samuel sighed. "What, you scared?" Russman said mockingly. "Nah, let's just go. I have a feeling they're in there." Samuel replied while pointing to the employies lounge.

Standing on one side of the door Sam asked "Who goes first?" "You! I'm to old for that." Russman answered on the other side of the door. "Uhhh okay?... How should I do this?" Sam said with a clueless look on his face. "Fine I'll do it. I'm old but at least I'm experienced." Russman repied slightly erritated. Russman started a count down with his fingers. Three. Two. One. Russman opened the door quickly and saw nothing "What the hell!" He said in dissapointment.

"We have cleared out this whole area, nothing." Samuel said angered. "Yeah good thinking Stu. Of course they'd be in the lounge!" Russman yelled. "Let's not turn on each other, we arn't going to get anything done that way." Sam pleaded. Russman then said quitely to himself "You're just saying that cause it's your fault." "This place is big we should split up, right?" "No. You're as stupid as ever Stu, we got to stay together. We are burnin' time just thinking about it, let's just go!"

"Jeasus, it's like a maze in here!" Sam said annoyingly. "Yeah, well we covered a lot of ground, I think we'll find 'em soon." Russman replied with excitment in his voice. "Hey, you know what a didn't think of?" Sam asked "What?" "Maybe Marlton and Misty already found them." With that, the two of them dashed off.

**AN: That's it for now. Sorry I had to make this chapter short, but I did that to make the next chapter extra big! I'm almost positive that I will update each day, but I might be a little late sometimes. Don't forget to review, it helps a lot! Also don't worry, I'm going to continue the story, I won't give up. **


	4. The Nightmare

**Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry for the last chapter being short, it's only fair I make the chapter long and juicy. Also a language warning in this chapter. So here it is, enjoy!**

"Fuck! Not again!" Misty yelled as she and Marlton hung upside down. "They caught us off gaurd, that is the only reasonable answere." Marlton replied. "Shut-up" an unfimiliar voice demanded. "Piss off!" Misty demanded back. "Misty, they have guns we should be nice to them!" Marlton whispered to Misty. Misty then whispered back "It has been 10 minutes, Russman and Stupinger still havn't shown up, we have to find our own way out."

"Great" Samuel said from afar, looking at Misty and Marltlon hung upside down, and ten men around them. "I brought my warmachine Stu, I'll blow that area and you run in to get them." Russman sugested. "Well okay" then Sam thought again "wait we shou-" "To late." Russman said as they watched the granade roll up to the group.

"What's that?" Marlton asked "Is that a granade?!" "No, it's our way out." The granade went off and three men flew out of the way, the rest fell to their knees. Misty and Marlton covered their faces from the blast, all they afterwards was smoke. Misty then grabbed her hidden duel weild Kap-40s and shot them at the remaining enimies. When all the smoke cleared Misty and Marlton fell to the ground.

"Well, that was easy!" Samuel said a little dissapointed. "There is more, me and Marly saw them. Those assholes used my Remington!" Misty yelled angerly. "Ummm, Misty, how did you get those Kap-40s." "Remember when you said "Don't touch her you fuckers!"? " Marlton blushed and said "Yeah, did they?" "Nope, I didn't let them." "So there is more heads to bust?" Russman asked, clearly pleased. "Yes, and we are going to find them together." Misty suggested "It will be slower but safer. Speed, we can give up because I don't think they are going anywhere."

"Finally! I think I found it boys!" Misty yelled, relevied. "What?" Sam asked anxiously. "Their camp, and everybody in it." Misty answered "And my Remington!" Misty said a little to loud. The men in the camp looked over her way as Marlton pulled her down. "Sorry." she whispered. "So what's the plan?" Sam asked quitely "I have an idea." Russman replied.

"You think this is a good plan?" Samuel asked, fairly concerned. "Of course Stu, just watch." Russman said confidently. "Okay Mr. "I'm so experienced"." Sam replied mockingly.

"I can't beleive we're bait!" Marlton said, obviously angry. "It's ok Marly, at least we are bait together." Misty replied happily. Marlton blushed then continued with the plan.

Misty came out yelling "I think you have my Remington boys!" "Your Remington, ha, not anymore!" "Give it you little fucker!" Misty replied holding back giggles. "You asked for it Bitch!" Marlton then grabbed his DSR-50 and shot at their feet "Ahh damit! Missed again!" Marlton lied. "Oh great, two bitches to fuck up!" Misty got really angry "FUCK YOU!" She yelled before putting her hands around his neck, choking him. "This isn't the plan Misty!" Marlton said quickly. "Fuck the plan, this bitch called you a bitch! Now he's gonna get some of Misty!"

"Shit, Misty! Goddamnit!" Samuel yelled as he fired rounds around Misty. "She messed up my plan! Know I have to impervise!" Russman complained as he fired rounds aswell. They shot everybody, leaving Misty, still choking the one, and Marlton trying to help.

"Little fucker!" Misty yelled over and over again while the man tried to break her grab. "Misty, please calm down! We need him, remember?" Marlton pleaded. "Oh, yeah! We do need him, NEED HIM TO SUFFER!" Right then and there Russman knocked Misty out from behind with the butt of his Warmachine.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Marlton yelled at Russman. "Boy, I had to. She was gonna kill him." Russman replied. "Well, now he is knocked out so we can't question him." Sam stated. "uhm, what do we do?" Russman asked. Nobody answered.

Misty got up slowly, rubbing the back of her head. "Misty! Are you alright?" Marlton said while quickly coming to her side. "I think so." she replied "What happened?" "Well uhh" Marlton replied unsure. "I knocked you out." Russman said. "Why!" "You were going to kill the boy we needed." "So he's not dead! Where is he!" "He is awake!" Sam jumped in.

The man was tied onto a chair, sitting in a room. Everybody walked into the room and when he saw Misty he got scared and tried to back up. "Ha ha ha!" Misty laughed mockingly as she grabbed her Remington from the corner of the room and pointed it in his face. "So, is there any more of you guys?" she asked "No" he said slightly scared "you killed all of them." "Well, I believe him let's go!" Misty said quickly. "I believe him too, but I think we have more questions." Marlton replied. "Ok but, uhh, I think I know why we haven't seen gut gobblers in a while." Misty said looking out a window. The rest of the group came to join her and couldn't believe their eyes.

A unbelievable mob of zombies were heading their way. Their was just too much for them to handle, especialy alone. They decided to let the man lose if he showed them his armory and fought with the group, he was happy to. They were gonna need all help possible to fight this mob, they had to get rid of it.

This guy had had a good armory, with lots of good weapons and ammo. The group were all just regreting killing the rest of the men. Misty was acutally scared, Russman was wishing he was dead, Marlton was frozen, and Sam was confused. The green run group geared up and prepared for the worst. Everybody was just thinking "Fuck..."

**That's all for now. I hope you like this longr chapter, and that you forgive me from the last chapter. I would just like to thank you guys for leaving reviews, they help a lot. So, until next time. Please leave a review, it helps a lot!**


	5. Dispare

**AN: I would first like to say sorry for my absence, I was away with my friend and the hotel had no free internet. I decided to make this chapter extra long for my missed chapters and the huge cliffhanger. This big chapter will be in EVERYONE'S point of view. Here it is, enjoy!**

"Let's gear up boys!" Misty yelled already ready throwing greanades out the window. "So I'm Misty, that's Marlton, Samuel, and Russman. What's your name?" Misty asked. "Names Alex." He said quickly while grabbing keys. "Where do you think you're going?" Misty said slightly confused "WE are going in my special car." he started "I'm driving you're shooting." "With this?" Misty replied holding up her Remington. "Nah, with this." he said back driving a tank like car with a machine gun on the back. Misty got all excited and jumped on. "Let's go! Woohooo, this is going to be fun!" She yelled as they drove out.

Marlton grabbed his DSR-50, broke a window, and took point. He saw Misty on the car and thought that she would be safe so he started covering Sam and Russman. He then relized that multiple Zombies were heading this way so instead he decided to defend the building. It was the only safe spot for miles, he had to protect it.

Sam was having trubles. He hated the guns he had, no pistols just the Hamr and an RPG. No way he was gonna last long with those guns. So he decided he'll use his Hamr until it runs out then he will defend with Marlton using the RPG. A man with a plan, he thought, I will survive.

Russman saw Stu was having some problums but he was on a roll. With his Warmachine and raygun, there was no way he was going down. He was protecting Stu and himself, getting rid of zombies faster then anyone, well, maybe not faster then Misty but just as fast. He got lucky with his guns, he just wished Stu was too.

Alex was having fun, and he could tell that Misty was too. He was glad that he finally found a girl that enjoys killing zombies, and one that could stay alive for that matter. Alex was developing a crush for Misty, a big one. He knew she had feelings for Marlton though, they obviously wern't siblings and no girl wouldn't defend a man like that unless she liked him. This made him sad but he didn't wan't to ruin their relation ship, that's the wort thing he could do. Thinking about this caused him to lose control of the vehicle, the last thing he heard was Misty yelling his name.

"Alex!" Misty yelled as the car fliped over. She wasn't knocked out and the only injury she saw was a gash on her stomach. She said "Alex!" once more but heard no answere. She crawled out of the car and saw that Marlton was protecting her. She nodded at Marlton and quickly went to the driver's seat to check Alex out. When she got there she was horrified to see that Alex's right arm was completely torn off. His eyes opened and she said "Oh my god.." slightly terrified. "Misty.." He replied while looking at his arm and back at Misty. Misty looked up at Marlton. She saw a worried face and knew he was running out of ammo. She then picked Alex up and started walking. He was buff so he also was heavy, she couldn't just leave him but walking was out of the question aswell. Alex grabbed one of Misty's Kap-40s, She thought he was going to defend them but istead he got up himself and said "Keep going, I stay as long as possible. And Misty, please don't look back." Misty knew what he was going to do and didn't protest, she respectfully did what she was told with one tear.

Alex knew what he had to do. He started drawing attention, killing lots and throwing greanades. He knew he wasn't gonna last long. He ran out of ammo and started knifing. Soon after his knife broke and he got bit. He then got his TNT out. He drew alot of attention until there was a huge crowd. While getting bit alot he set up the TNT. He thought to himself, Finally it's my time, then blew it.

Samuel and Russman looked torwards the explosion. Seeing that Marlton's expression hasn't changed much they knew it was Alex. They didn't care much, but did not make any remarks out of respect. Sam then ditched his Hamr and ran up to Marlton while holding his RPG. Russman was forced to put his Warmachine away and use his Raygun.

Marlton Made sure that Misty got to Russman safely so he could cover the two together. He was running out of ammo and soon had to use a FAL. While debating on whether to go down there or stay here he heard Sam run up the steps. When he got up Marlton said quickly "You stay up here, I go down there!" "Okay." Sam replied as Marlton sprinted towards Misty.

"Marl you're 6!" Misty yelled while shooting her Remington. Marlton turned around quickly and shot the zombie in the head, escaping death. Everyone knew that there was bearly a chance that they were gonna make it out alive. They were all runnin' low on ammo, and were getting surrounded quick. Misty got closer to Marlton as she started using her Kap-40. They both looked at eachother, hugged, then continued shooting for their lives.

Russman was runnin' low on his last gun. He knew it was almost the end. He looked at Stu, having trouble using his RPG. He then saw Misty and Marlton quickly hugging. He thought, maybe it was their time. Everybody else knew it, and seemed to exsept it. He just wished that he would die in peace instead of this.

Samuel had 3 rockets left. He tried making good use of them but really didn't know how to use that kind of weapon. He was then left weapon-less. He was quickly paniced and didn't know what to do. He wasn't ready to die, even if the others were. He was filled with so many emotions. He felt guilty for not coming clean with Russman, he also was somewhat regretful of leaving his old group, The Flesh. "What to do what to do!" he said to himself paniced and frustrated.

"I will help you"

**I hope you liked that chapter guys, it took a while. I'm still really sorry I was gone for so long. I'll warn you next time. Remember to review, it helps a lot. Next chapter will be on time, don't worry!**


	6. The Jump

**Here's another chapter! Everyone's point of view again. So, enjoy!**

"We have to get inside! There's too much!" Russman yelled pointing to the building. Everybody ran in slaming the door behind them. Misty and Marlton imidiatly started barricading the door with anything they can find. Russman ran upstairs to see Stu. "Fuck!" Sam said throwing the RPG on the floor. "Fine, fine! What do I do!?" Russman was around the corner listining to Samuel. He obviously was talking to the Germans but about what? "Okay, okay. Ummmm, here it is! Got it!" Got what?

"I think that's enough for now Marl, let's go see Sam annd Russ." as they ran to the stairs the two fell through the floor with yells. Samuel and Russman both looked down stairs and ran to the source. They both came to a halt to see a big hole at the foot of the stairs. Sam looked at Russman and then jumped in. Russman was confused but decided to jump in.

"Fuck, Marl you okay!" "Yeah Misty, do you here anything?" Right then Samuel fell inbetween the two followed by Russman ontop. Misty and Marlton stood up and helped the other two up. "Where are we?" Misty and Russman said together Marlton replied "I think this i-" "Pack-a-Punch" Samuel stated very certin. "Ummm, okay." Misty said suspiciously. "Where is it? I have more than enough for it." Russman said slightly annoyed. "I presume this way." Marlton replied. "No this way." Sam said mockingly.

"So Stupinger, how do you know all this?" Misty asked. "Well, the-" "Germans." Russman iterupted. "Yeah." Samuel said. "There's Pack-a-Punch." Marlton said to change the subject. "Let's be quick, I don't think the gut gobblers are going to wait." Misty replied putting her Remington in first. "Fine, since Darlington isn't out of ammo yet he goes last. Russman will go before Marlton, and I'll go after Misty." Sam stated feeling in comand. "Wait a sec, that's not fai-" "It's okay Misty, I'm fine" Marlton said, cutting Misty off.

"Finally, everybody done and no Zed heads." Samuel said inspecting his guns. "We still need to get out of here!" Marlton stated slighlty worried. "The roof!" Russman suggested as he ran up. "Alright!" everyone said following him.

Samuel was the last up. The door shut behind him as he saw the mob on the roof. "Shit, Stu, open the door!" Russman yelled runing towards him. Sam tried and couldn't. "Shit! I think it locked when I shut it!" Samuel said in disbelief. The group just looked at each other then at the mob, and started shooting.

Being on the roof, gave the green run group more eyes. They saw that the back of the building was on a cliff. So they had to be careful when fighting. That was going to be a problem.

The group was down to halve of what they started with. It was a good start, but there still was a lot left. Samuel was done fighting. He wanted the stupid Germans to just get him off this fucking building. He stood at the edge of the building trying to communicate. They weren't talking back, it extremely pissed Sam off. "You fucking Germa-" "Stupinger!" Misty yelled as she ran his way. Samuel turned around to see Misty in front of him getting bit. He was horrified. She saved him for something that wouldn't even effect him. Se tore away from the bite and said quietly under her breath "Fuck.." Then the same zombie tried to grab her again, she backed up, slipped, and fell. "NOOOO!" Marlton yelled as she fell out of sight. He turned around to look at Samuel and yelled "This is all your fault! I knew we should have killed you when we had the chance! You're a danger to every one around you!" He then looked at Russman, back to Samuel, then jumped. "Stu," Russman asked "what was he talking about."

**AN: That's it for now. Huge cliff hanger, sorry for that. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review, it helps a lot. Stay tuned!**


	7. Feelings

**AN: I'm sorry for the wait. It has been hectic. Here's the chapter though, enjoy!**

Im coming Misty, Marlton thought as he fell face first. As he came closer he saw that there was water. He looked at the edges of the cave/pit and knew it was deep, which was good for the fall but not good for Marlton. He could swim but he gets tired quickly. If he did a dive it would give him a painless fall and a head start to the shore, so that's what he was going to do.

He was almost at the shore but he was getting tired and the floor wasn't close enough to stand yet. Right as he thought he was gonna run out of energy someone grabbed him and dragged him to shore.

Marlton started coughing as his back got pat. He looked up and saw Misty. He got up quickly while inspecting her. "Marly, did you trip too?" Misty asked worried. "Of course not, I came down here for you." Marlton still checking her out. Misty blushed and said "That, was, thanks Marlton." "Ummm, Misty, what's this?" he said pointing to the bite. "I'm sorry Marl." she said looking down at her shoes. "Y-y-you got bit?! No, no, no, this isn't happening!" Misty tried to hug him but before she could Marlton started drawing equiations in the dirt. "Oh Marly."

"Don't tell him! Kill the others! Listen to me!" "No!" Samuel protested "I will not kill them and, I think it's time to come clean with Russman." "Stu, what are you-" "SAMUEL! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" "NO! NO I WONT!" "Sorry Stu." Russman finished as he knocked Samuel out. "You're losen it faster then I am Stu." Russman said, very worried. Whatever it was Marlton was talking about, Russman was gonna stay on Samuel's side.

"Marl, please stop." Misty pleaded as Marlton continued drawing equations. "I can't stop Misty. I need to find this. You're not dying. I-I'll make sure of it." Marlton replied with tears in his eyes. "Marlton..." Misty bent down and kissed him on the cheek, then said "I'm gonna look around, I wont be far." and walked away. Marlton continued crying, not giving up on his equation.

"What the hell happened?" Samuel asked very confused. "That's my question to ask you Stu." Russman replied "So what happened?" Samuel made sure the voices in his head were gone, then said "I have a lot to tell you, and I will, but we need to find the rest of our group." "You're my friend Stu, but-" "Russman, I don't have time for this. Misty, saved my life, and now it's time to pay here back."

Marlton was getting really frustrated. He couldn't do this now, he needed a lab, blood samples, and much more. This was all Samuels fault, Samuel should be there now, helping, fixing things, at least saying sorry! Marlton's frustration turned to anger. He looked up and saw darkness. He thought to himself, if this is where their roads end, then he wanted to do something before it did. Something he has never done before. He wanted to kiss Misty. He wanted to have a real kiss, his first kiss. He was glad to have his first kiss with Misty, but was also nerves because it was Misty. She might want to, ummm, escelate things he thought chuckling. But did Marlton want that to? He hated skin contact, or even being close to somebody, but he had strong feelings about Misty, and she got bitten. She might have not experienced things that she wanted to, he thought that with a loud laugh.

"What are you laughing at Marl?" Misty asked slightly suspiucious. "Oh, Misty, uhh ummm, nothing!" Marlton replied almost too quickly. "O.K.A.Y Marly, I found a place to sleep for the night. We, uhh, we need to talk." Misty said in a tone she had never used before. "Yeah, we do." Marlton ended very confident about tonight.

Stu needed to fix things, and he was going to fix things. Misty hated him, and she knew the he hated her back, so why did she do it. He needed answers. The only way to get answers was to help them, but there's no way in hell he's jumping off that cliff. He was gonna...

Marlton followed Misty to the spot where they were going to sleep. Not ever has Marlton been so confident in his life. "Here it is." Misty said plainly. "Seems good, nice job." Marlton replied weirdly. "Are you ok Marly?" Misty asked "I am ok." Marlton aswered with a tune. Misty sat down on a rock obviously waiting for him to sit down, when he did Misty started. "Look, Marlton, it's about, Sam." "What! Oh um, ok go on." "Right, well I know he's infected. I saw him eatting zombie flesh and talkn to the Germans about, stuff." "So if you knew he was infected, we did you save him?" Marlton was very curious and hated not knowing things, he had to know. "I did it because it was your only way to safety. If Sam died then we wouldn't here the Germans, then you wouldn't get to safety." "Misty..."

**AN: Sorry again you guys! I know its been soooooo long and its because I was on vaca. But that is no excuse eel, it's all your fault cause we had internet but you forgot to bring your freaken laptop! Ya, I'm an idiot. I am also starting school, and that's a good excuse for me. I just want you to know I wont end this fanfic unfinished. If I have to postpone it I will tell you... next time... Sorry for the fbillionth time and LET THE STORY CONTINUE!**


	8. The Run

**Hey guys I'm back, this is the chapter before the last. But the story doesn't end there, I'll continue it later as a continued story. I WON"T END THE STORY! It's sorta like a break, it shouldn't be more then 2 months, it probs won't even be that long. Here's the chapter though so enjoy!**

"What the fuck, are you doing!" Russman said with much feeling in it. "I'll explain it one more time Russ, when the next zombie comes up I'm going to jump in the hole it comes in. You are going to kill the zombie and wait for me to reopen the hole, GOT IT?" "That's not what I meant Stu, what I meant was, Why the fuck, are you doing this?!" Russman replied confused. "Just do it Russ." Sam ended.

They waited for an hour until the next zombie came. They were, slightly unprepared. Stu jumped in an got stuck in the hole with the zombie. Stu's hand was over the zombie's mouth as he screamed for Russman's help. Russman couldn't help though, he could barely hear him and couldn't see him at all. Right then Russman said to him self "What the hell." as he jumped in the hole.

The last thing Samuel remembered was feeling about 250 pounds on his head and hearing "Fuck, my back!" Then he wakes to see Russman about to pee on his face. "What the fuck Russ! What're you doing?" "Well, I didn't have any other liquids to pour on your and I had to pee so I thought I woul-" "Ok Russ, I got it." Sam then got another look around. He saw dirt, lots of it. He then recapped what happened and realized he was in the tunnels that the zombies come out of. He stood up and saw the zombie who attacked him and kicked its head off. "So Stu, what's your next brilliant plan?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Misty yelled as she dragged Marlton running behind her. "Misty! I thought you got the weapons!" "All I got was my Remington and it's out!" "Fuck!" Misty and Marlton ran together away from a huge mob of zombies and were running out of breath. Marlton was slowing down. Right now he wished he practiced running more. Right then he stopped to take a breather "Hey, I'll catch up to you just keep running." "You need to work out Marl." She said as she put his body over her shoulder.

As Sam shot, Russman ran really slowly, having just hurt his back. "Russ, I can't carry you, you have to run!" "I cant Stu." "Shit!" Sam knew they were goners, but he had to keep running. He needed to find out if Misty was alive, he had to apologize, he had to thank her, he needed to see her.

"Jesus Marlton, you REALLY need to work out!" Marlton could tell she knew, she knew that they were gone. He could tell because she used his full name, he could also tell by the grim expression on her face. Right then and there he stood up causing Misty to stumble. "Marlton we have to go!" She yelled tears forming in her eyes. Marlton then pulled her in for a deep kiss, zombies roaring behind them.

The mob running behind the close friends was overwhelming. Russman tripped and fell to the ground, having Sam follow him down. "We're done for, Stu." "You think!" They both closed their eyes as the zombies started scratching.

**Hope you liked that chapter guys, I know it was short sorry about that. Anyways more about the story. I am not taking a break of , just the story. I'm going to start a Halo fanfic in the time that I'm taking a break. I hope you guys understand. So see you reading the next, and last chapter of BO2 Zombies 1.**


	9. Memories

**Haven't posted in a while, still school. Anyways I decided to make one more chapter after this, well, a short one at least. Remember, NOT ENDING THE STORY! You guys shouldn't have to wait any longer than two months (Probs a lot less) for PART TWO! It will still be in the same link/story to save from hassle. Well, enjoy this chapter!**

As the Green Run group met their ends, they recalled different moments of when the outbreak began.

As Misty rode on her tractor, she heard her dad calling for her. "Misty! Need your help over here!" Misty got of the tractor and ran to her nice farm house. "What is it?" She yelled trying to find her dad. "Up here!" he replied in his room on the second level. Misty walked into the room to see a gun slinged on her father's back and him fiddling with the T.V. "What's going on?" She asked kinda worried "Uhhh-" Her father was cut off by the T.V. They watched the news reports of what was going on.

Marlton thought of all the horrors as he watched the news in basement. He didn't want to leave his safe enclosure, but he knew his family was upstairs and probably were not watching T.V. After about ten minutes he finally decided to go up with his welding helmet and his pointer stick. As he went up Marlton got startled of his dad passing by the stairs at the same moment. Marlton threw up his stick, ran back in, and slammed the door, leaving his dad completely confused. Five more minutes later, he sprinted to his parents and repeated exactly what the woman said on the news, Which took about three more minutes. "What are you talking about dear?!" His mom said while laughing "There is nothing to be worried about son." His dad said while also laughing. "I've got to get out of here! Don't lose that!" Marlton said while trowing a walkie-talkie on the table and grabbing his car keys. "Alright son, it's about time!" His dad said, still laughing.

Misty was driving away in her truck as fast as she could with tears forming in her eyes. She had so many questions, "how did they to us so fast?", "Why did't the fence stop them?", "What happened to her parents!?". Suddenly, Misty realized the other car racing in her direction fast enough to brace. Misty awoke to find smoke everywhere and the smell of gunpowder in the air. She tried getting up but the crushed steering wheel was in her way, she was stuck. "Hey! Idiot!" She said, hoping that the other driver was still alive. "Ugh...My name is not "Idiot" it is Marlton." "Whatever, Marlton! Can u get, um, out" Misty replied quickly "I am." Marlton replied being smart. "Can you help me, I'm stuck." Sure Marlton replied walking over to her. As he got into Misty's view, she already had a few thoughts on him. She was strangely attracted to him. He got closer and tried to pull the wheel back. He accidentally touched her stomach and jumped back on the ground while squealing. Misty wanted to say something else but seeing a few of, those things, she instead said "Look, you got to hurry!"

Russman had been on the street for a while now, not even being able to remember his name. But never in his time, has he seen this crazy shit! People running everywhere, creating havic! Others eating each other! He couldn't stand it! He was lucky to have a friend like Stu, who was smart and pulled his friend into the expensive tour bus. But he did not know what was happening, Stu told him it has been 2 months since the out break, but Russman couldn't remember.

As Russman shot out the back, Samuel saw something a little different from the usual ash, destruction, and zombies. He saw gun fire, he heard it too, it must be close he though. Just as he said, only a few moments later he saw the source of the gun fire. A guy and a girl, obviously cornered. The bus stopped right behind them and Samuel put his hand out to the surprised couple.

And that is how the Green Run Group began their journey for survivle.

**That's it for now, hope it was worth the wait. Really, I am sooo sorry about that. Just typing this makes me feel so bad about it. Well I will tell you the "last chapter" Will be up in less than an hour. Love ya guys and the support, cya!**


	10. One ending to another begining

**Okay, so it was an extremely short chapter, but at least it is another one. Please enjoy this one guys...**

A purple a light appeared in all of the Green Run Group member's eyes. The light blinded them and then suddenly stopped. The setting around them changed. They were now on the ruins of skyscrapers in China (Die Rise).

Russ and Stu opened their eyes first taking a good look at their surroundings. Then, breaking the silence, Russ yelled "What the fuck!" Marlton and Misty broke from their kiss and looked at Russman, they awkwardly stepped away from each other. The group all looked at each other, than Samuel herd the voice again. "Ve got zome zings to talk about, ja!"

**If you guys acutally played the game, then you saw what I did her. I transitioned from the first zombie map, to the first DLC zombie map/second zombie map. And yes, I plan to do this with buried. But who knows, it might not stop with buried ;). But PART TWO of this story will prob be short. Sometimes I have troubles with the setting of story and whats possible in it, especially with one like Die Rise. But Buried, MAN I already have ideas flowing in with that one! Well, I hope you guys know what to expect, and remember, probs less than a months (MAX 2 months) for PART TWO. I hope to talk to ya soon! 3 -eel3234**


End file.
